When Two Worlds Combine
by Clear Blue
Summary: Tabuu has revived and he going to use the Vocaloid world for something evil, soon he'll also rule the Smash World, too. Not only that, Miku suddenly got seperated from the other vocaloids, luckily she met Marth, an Altean Prince..."Cancelled"
1. Seperated

6th story! But this time, multi-chapter! (That's right, no more one-shots!) I might run out of ideas while making this so if you can give me some ideas.

**Disclaimer: I only own this story but not the characters in it, Nintendo does. (Or the Vocaloids...)**

_"_**When Two Worlds Combine**_"_

After Tabuu was defeated, the Smash world was at peace...For now.

_In the depths of Subspace, a dark spores burst out of the ashes of what used to be subspace..._

_"Ahh...After many years, I, Tabuu, am free! Now, I must absorb more power regain myself, and make a new army of subspace so I can rule the world once again! Mwhahahahaha!" Tabuu said as he started to form back._

_Then, Tabuu faded into the darkness, never knowing where he might appear next..._

Right now in the Smash world, everyone is busy training for the next tornament. But little did they know that there was another world hidden somewhere, it was so obvious but they still didn't know.

While everyone was busy training, a mysterious figure sent a message.

The message was received to to another world.

_While somewhere else..._

_"You've got mail!"_ It said on the big computer screen. "Nii-san! It's from our master!" The aquamarine hair colored girl said with joy, along side with a blue haired boy with a scarf around him.

"Master sent us a message...?" Kaito said.

"Yes. C'mon Nii-san, I wanna know what it says!" Miku said as she grabbed his hand and ran.

"Ahh! Miku, Wait!" The blue boy told her to stop but she wouldn't listen. Everyone laughed at the scene.

Miku opened the letter, it said:

_"Hello Vocaloids, How are you?_

_I hope you all will keep singing so everyone will listen to your songs__.  
_

_Take care of yourselves,_

_Master_

_P.S. As a reward for your hard work, here's some presents for you all."  
_

From the transmitter, they were some presents. They were all they were something that they like.

"Yay! Thank you, Master!" They all said.

They all enjoyed their gifts from their master. "Master always gave us the best gifts!" Len said while hugging his banana plushie. "Why, of course! Silly...Master made us after all." Rin said as she was drinking her orange juice.

_As the Vocaloids enjoyed their gifts from their master, Tabuu reappeared deepest, darkest part of the vocaloid world. "Ahh...This looks promicing..." He said as he reached his hand out and let the data flow through his body. "The scars are starting to heal...Soon, I will have enough power to have my wings back and revenge for the lost I had..." As he vanished into thin air._

At night, Miku couldn't sleep, she felt something terrible was going to happen. So, she went out the balcony and she felt something wasn't there anymore.

Then, she heard a voice from behind. "What's the matter, Miku? Couldn't sleep?" She turned around to see who it is, it was just Kaito.

"Nii-san! You startled me..." Miku said as she laughed.

"Haha! Did I?" He laughed. Kaito looked at Miku's face, her smile turned into a frown. She seem to be worried about something.

"Something bothering you?" Kaito said. Miku nodded as a reply.

"Nii-san, look..." As she pointed at the sky. Kaito looked at where her finger is pointing.

"Something isn't right, the data stopped moving and they're starting to disappear. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen..." Miku said as she was worried what's going to happen next.

Suddenly, it was raining dark spores. "What are these?" Miku asked.

"Miku! Behind you!" As Kaito warned at her, she turned around seeing the dark spores forming into Primids. They were going to get surrounded.

"What are they?" Miku asked. "No time to ask! Let's get out of here and warn the others!" Kaito said as he grabbed her hand and ran out the balcony. Miku started to blush, she never held hands with anyone before.

"Hurry! Close the door!" Kaito yelled. Miku and Kaito closed the door quickly, trying to stop the Primids from coming in.

They both were breathing heavily. "That was close..." Kaito said.

Miku stood up and said. "C'mon! We gotta tell the others and Master!" Kaito nodded as he was starting to wonder if the door can hold on long enough for them to escape.

Miku ran to the computer room to send a message to Master.

Kaito pushed the emergency button. The loud serens made everyone awake. "What's going on?" Luka asked.

"Luka, I'm sorry that I woke you up but-" Then a huge bang interrupted them and the whole house started to shake.

"What's happening?" Luka asked. "I'll tell you later, right now tell everyone to go to the ship! Now!" Kaito ordered.

Their world started to collapse, pieces of data were fading soon, their world will disappear. They all ran to a spaceship, Master set the ship to auto-pilot so it will take them to a safe place without needing them to control it.

Meiko and Luka are checking to see if everyone's here.

"Well...that's everyone." Meiko thought everyone was there.

"Wait, where's Rin?" Luka noticed that Len's twin sister was missing.

"Rin...I'll get her!" Miku ran out of the ship and went back into their home to find her.

"Miku, wait! It's too dangerous to go back!" Kaito yelled.

"I don't care! Rin is our little sister! We can't leave her alone!" She yelled. Miku ran back in the house to find her.

"I'll go after her, I don't want her to get hurt." Kaito said.

"Alright, but you better hurry, we don't have much time!" Meiko said.

Kaito ran back in the house to find Miku.

"Rin! Rin! Rin, where are you?" Miku shouted and hoped Rin to reply. "Rin, please don't die." She said to herself.

"Miku!" Kaito ran to her.

"Nii-san?"

"Miku, everyone's worried about you..."

"N-Nii-san..."

"There's no time, let's find Rin and leave!"

"Alright!"

They searched everywhere, they both called out for Rin, but Rin was nowhere to be seen. They were running out of time.

"Where could she be?" Kaito said. "We don't have much time left..."

"Their room, we haven't searched their room!" Miku said.

They ran into Len and Rin's room.

"Rin! Rin, where are you?" They yelled.

"Miku onee-chan?" Rin said.

"Rin?" Miku thought she heard her voice.

"Onee-chan! Over here!" Rin yelled.

"Rin!" Miku yelled, they found her under the bed.

"Rin! Are you alright?" Miku asked.

"Yes, I'm alright." Rin said.

Before they could say another word, a rock dropped from the ceiling. Kaito was the first one to notice it.

"Careful!" Kaito yelled.

"Ahh!" They both yelled, Kaito grabbed them both and pulled them out of their way.

"Hurry! This place is going to collapse!" Kaito said.

They nodded.

They ran back out quickly, back into the ship. They were safe.

"Rin!" Len yelled as he ran to his twin sister.

"Len!" She ran to his twin brother.

They both hugged each other.

"I'm so glad you're ok." Len said.

Everyone were looking back at them, it was cute.

"C'mon you two, go back inside." Miku said.

They all went back into the ship and flew away, as their home was destroyed, it started to fade into data. "Well...There goes our home..." Gakupo said as he looked through the window.

"Master opened a portal for us, now we can escape!" Meiko said, the ship went through the portal.

_As the Vocaloids left their homeworld, Tabuu had became even more powerful than before. His wings were starting to grow back but they were darker than before. His eyes turned blood red. "Now that I'm fully recovered...I can finally plot on my revenge on those Smashers...Just you wait..."_

Out of portal, they were in another world. A world that they never knew.

"Where are we?" Rin said.

"Watch out!" Kaito said.

Then suddenly a beam that came from nowhere hit the ship which made a large hole, Miku got sucked in. Kaito grabbed her hand and tried to pull her in.

"Miku! Hold on!" Kaito said to her.

"I can't! My hand feel like it's going to slip." Miku said.

"You _can_ make it! You just have to believe in yourself, Miku." Kaito said as he held on to her hand.

Her hand was starting to lose grip, she can't hold on any longer.

"Miku, give me your other hand!" Kaito yelled.

"Goodbye Nii-san..." Tears were falling from her face, she let go of her hand and got suck out of orbit. The last thing she could ever see were Kaito's tears fell from his eyes.

"Miku! No!" Kaito yelled.

Everyone pulled him back in, they maybe safe but their loss of their sibling, made them unhappy.

"Miku..."

"Kaito..." Meiko tried to comfort him by putting her hand on his shoulder.

Kaito was still crying. "Why...Why didn't I save her?" Kaito said to himself, then he pounded the metal flooring.

"Kaito..." Luka said in a calm voice.

"Miku...was more than a sister to me...She was the one who pulled me out the darkness and gave me a new life, my liking for ice-cream and she changed my whole life forever. Without her, my fans would have forgotten about me, I...would have been forgotten."

After they heard what he said, they all felt depressed. Not only that their only home is lost, their sibling was gone too.

_At the Smash World..._

While everyone was sleeping at night, everyone except Marth. He couldn't sleep isn't because of Ike's loud snoring, it was because he had a lot of things in mind. He wanted to take his mind off a lot of things so he wore his dark blue robe and went out to the Smash garden, the garden was beautiful. It was designed by Master Hand himself. Every single flower resembles each of the smashers. Especially, the blue roses which he loved most. In the middle of the garden was a big fountain with all of them in their statue forms. To him, everything was beautiful.

"My my, what a beautiful night! The stars are shining, the Moon is glowing in the night sky and the whole place makes me feel relaxed." Marth thought.

He looked at the night sky for a while and then he saw something falling from the sky.

"What is that?" He said.

When he looked closely at it, it was a girl with long aquamarine hair, tied in pigtails.

He reached his arm out to catch her, the girl lighty floated down to his arms. She wasn't that heavy to him at all.

"Who is she? Where did she come from?" He thought.

He touched her hand, she was cold like ice.

"It's getting cold out here, I'd better get Mario and see if she going to be alright." Marth thought.

He carried the girl till he he was in front of the door to Mario's room.

"Mario! Mario, open the door!" Marth said as he quickly knocked on the door.

The door opened showing a short, fat man with a moustache and an italian accent.

"Marth, what-a are ya doing here? Do ya even know what-a time it is?" Mario yawned.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Mario. But, I'm carring someone who's unconscious...Please take a look at her." Marth said.

Mario wore his white doctor coat and told Marth to come in to his room.

Marth gently placed her on a bed.

"Mama-mia...Who is-a she? Marth, Where did-a ya find her?" Mario said.

"I don't know who is she. But, I found her at the garden." Marth said.

"I see..." Mario said as he nodded.

Marth started to yawn.

"It's-a getting late. You should-a go to sleep, Marth." Mario said.

"Don't-a worry, I'll take good care of her."

"Thank you, Mario."

"You-a don't need to-a say that." Mario said. He opened to door for him and Marth went out of his room.

Marth walked back to his room and went to bed, thinking about what had happened not long ago.

_The next morning..._

After Marth got his breakfast, he left quickly. Some of the smashers wondered where is he going in such a hurry. So, they followed him.

Since it's the weekends, the Smashers don't have to worry about the battles between who versus who. Instead, they take a dayoff.

"How is she, Mario?" Marth said in a worried tone.

"After I did a check-up on-a her, she's-a fine. She-a only had-a few scratches, that's all. No-a vital warnings." Mario said.

"That's good. May I see her?" Marth asked.

"You-a may." Mario said.

Marth went in the room to visit her. So did everyone else, they wanted to know who is he visiting.

After they went in, they all saw a girl with long aquamarine pigtails lying on the bed.

"Marth, who is she?" Zelda said.

Marth turned his head around, seeing all the smashers have came.

"You all knew?" He said.

"No, but you were acting strange this morning, so we followed you." Zelda said.

"It's alright." Marth said.

"So, who is she? Do you know her?" Peach said.

"I have no idea who she is, I've never seen her before. Is she from any of your worlds?" Marth asked.

Everyone shook their heads, she's wasn't from their world.

"Then that must mean she's from somewhere else. Say, where did you find her?" Ike said.

"I found her at Smash garden last night, she fell from the sky while I was strolling around the garden." Marth said.

"The SKY?!?" Everyone said.

"Pika-pika!?!"(The sky!?!) Pikachu said.

"How is it possible?" Samus said.

"Since she is from another world, it is possible..." Fox said.

"Shh...She's waking up!" Marth said.

Miku slowly opened her teal eyes, her vision was still a blur.

"私はどこにいますか? この場所はどこにありますか?" (Where am I? Where is this place?) She said.

"をちゃんとしていますか?" (Are you alright?) Marth asked.

She looked at Marth and she thought it was Kaito.

"カイト, 申し分なくある!" (Kaito, You're ok!) She said and then hugged him.

"Huh?" Everyone said.

"Marth, did she just called you 'Kaito'?" Link asked.

"Kaito? Who's 'Kaito'?" Peach asked. Then, everyone started talking.

"Shush! Can't you guys shut up for a sec?" Ike said.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at the scene.

"すみません, 彼ではないです..." (I'm sorry, but I'm not him.) When Miku heard his voice, she looked up as her vision began to clear, it wasn't him.

"ああ! すみません, 私が誰かと思っていた." (Oh! I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else.) As she let go of him.

"は無事だ, 少なくとも良い." (It's alright, at least you're well.) Marth said as he smiled.

There was slience between them. Then, Miku broke the slience.

"ああ! 私はほとんど自分自身を導入することを忘れていた, 私は初音ミク" (Oh! I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Hatsune Miku.)

"私はマルスそしてこの私の友達です, アイク." (I'm Marth and this is my friend, Ike.) As he introduced his friend.

"Hello!" Miku said as she waved at Ike.

"Hi..." As Ike waved back.

"Marth, you understand what she's saying?" Zelda asked.

"Of course, she speaks Japanese, my language." Marth said.

Marth turned to everyone to introduce to this new girl. "Everyone, this is Hatsune Miku." Marth said.

"こんにちはみなさん!" (Hello everyone!) Miku said as she gave a politeful bow to everyone.

The Smashers started talking to each other about her and her appearance, "Welcome to Smash Mansion." Zelda said politly as she gave her a hand-shake.

Miku gently smiled at Zelda for her warm welcome.

"She's very cute!" Peach said.

"That's a very short skirt she got there, I wonder..." Snake mumbled.

"Snake!" As Samus slapped him.

"What?"

Everyone else laughed, except the kids they wouldn't understand.

* * *

I'm using Google translate and Dictionary(dot)com "Full Text Translator" to translate this. The translation might be wrong, so if you have a better translator, PM me.

Ok, so let me tell you a few things about this story...

1. I have no idea what Tabuu is made of, so let's just say it's a combination of subspace and data.

2. Subspace is just like space. In space, time speeds up and back on earth, time slows down. So, the Smash world is just like earth. (If it was a few years in Subspace, then it would be a few months in Smash world. (Besides we don't our Smashers to grow old, do we?)

3. In this website, it shows that Kaito's name starts with an "N". But in Vocaloid wikia Kaito's name is "Shion". (I'm guessing Kaito's name in this website is "Nakamura", because Kaito Nakamura is a character in "Heroes". According to that "Kaito", he is Hiro's father. Also from what I know, "Shion" is a type of flower meaning "forget-me-not", if you think his name is "Shion" then it means "Don't forget Kaito".)


	2. Memories

I'm glad that I got some readers and reviewed it! Alright, next chapter! :D (I'm so sorry that I left my readers waiting, I'm so busy! ;_;)

**Chapter 2**

"Ahem!" Mario said in his old doctor coat. Everyone including Miku turned their heads to look at Mario.

"She still-a need some-a rest. How-a about you visit-a her tomorrow?" Mario said.

"私は明日そしてあなたに会うと思います, ミク." (I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, Miku.) Marth said.

"Okay! 付け足し, マルス!" (Okay! Bye, Marth!) Miku waved at him, he waved back.

He opened the door and everyone left the room, making a converation to one another.

The two princesses and the two swordsmen started talking to each other after they visited Miku.

"This Miku person sure is weird, I mean, She comes from another world." Peach said.

"She maybe a little weird but still we don't know much about her..." Zelda said.

Zelda turned her head and looked at Marth. "Marth? Can you help me ask her a few questions?" But Marth wasn't listening, he was deep in thought.

Ike put his hand on Marth's shoulder and lighty shook him. "Hey..."

Marth stopped thinking and looked at Ike. "Huh?" Then, Ike points at Zelda. "Hey Marth, can you help me ask her something?"

"Uhh...sure. No problem. What is it?" Marth said.

_While somewhere else (inside the escape pod)..._

The spaceship was auto-repairing itself. They still have a long way to go till they can reach their destination.

Luka is hugging the Kagamine twins, their crys turned into quiet sniffles. "It's going to be alright..." Luka said as she tried to comfort the twins.

Gakupo is sitting at the cockpit, thinking about what to do now.

Kaito who was sitting at the corner. His face was covered by his knees, since his body was curl up into a ball. Meiko took a cup of ice-cream out of the fridge and put it next to him. He took a glance at it and went back to what he was doing.

"Hmm?" To Meiko, it was odd. She'd never seen Kaito like this, because mostly when he sees ice-cream, he buys every single flavor of it and then puts it in his room. _"N__o wonder why when everyone walks past Kaito's room, they say it's a little chilly." _Meiko thought.

"Kaito...You should eat something." Meiko said.

"..." Kaito didn't say anything.

"I don't think thats going to work, Meiko." Meiko heard Luka's voice from behind.

"The twins?"

"Back in their room, they cried till they fell asleep."

"I see..."

"Not a bite, huh?"

"Yep."

"Miku..." Kaito whispered.

---

_The next day..._

Marth went to visit Miku after grabbing his breakfast. "Boy, he sure is fast." Link said.

"Well...He _is _one of the top ten fastest people." Peach said, talking to Link.

"Say, where is Marth going so quickly?" Zelda asked Ike.

"He said he was going to eat breakfast with Miku." Ike said.

_While outside Mario's room..._

Marth is standing in front of Mario's door. He took a deep breath.

_"I wonder if Kaito's alright?" _Miku wondered._ "Will he be ok?" _Just before she started to worry, she heard someone knocking.

"入ってください!" (Come in!) Miku said.

Marth came in, bringing a small paper bag with some food in it.

"こんにちは ミク! 良い感じですか?" (Hi Miku! Do you feel better?) Marth asked.

"こんにちは マルス! だいぶ良くなりました, 求めいただき, ありがとうございます." (Hi Marth! I feel much better, thank you for asking.) Miku said with a smile.

Marth put the pillow upward, so her back doesn't have to touch the cold wall.

"私はあなたにいくらかの食物を持って来ました, それで私たちは一緒に朝食を食べることができます." (I brought you some food, so we can eat breakfast together.) Marth opened the paper bag. Inside it, were some sandwiches and two bottles of juice.

"素晴らしくて, 私が餓死します!" (Great, I'm starving!) Miku put her hands together and clapping them lighty.

"あなたは以下を選びます: オレンジかリンゴ?" (You pick: Orange or Apple?) Marth pointed in the bag, letting her choose what of juice she would like.

"オレンジ, お願いします." (Orange, please.) Marth took out a bottle of orange juice, opened the cap, put the straw in and gave it to Miku plus the sandwiches.

"ありがとう." (Thank you.) Miku smiled, she took a little bite on her sandwich.

"あなたの歓迎." (Your welcome.) Marth smiled back.

Marth grabbed a chair and sat next to Miku's bed.

"ミク, 私はあなたに何かを尋ねたいです." (Miku, I want to ask you something.) Marth got curious.

"何ですか?" (What is it?)

"あなたはどこから来ますか?" (Where do you come from?) Marth asked, Miku put her finger on her chin.

"見ましょう..." (Let's see...) She was thinking of an answer until she saw a computer. "そこで!" (There!) As her finger pointed at the computer.

"そこで!?!" (There!?!) Marth repeated, hoping she made a mistake. But, she nodded.

Marth gave her a fake smile plus a sweatdrop and Miku just smiled back.

"あなたは誰ですか?" (Who are you?) Marth asked.

"私はVocaloidです." (I am a Vocaloid.) Miku said, putting one hand to her chest.

"Vocaloid? 何ですか?" (Vocaloid? What is it?) Marth said, tilting his head to one side.

"Vocaloidが歌っているシンセサイザーアプリケーションソフトで, 語だけをタイプすることによって合成されたメロディーと歌の歌詞を缶詰めにする." (A vocaloid is a singing synthesizer application software, it can synthesized melodies and lyrics of the song by typing in words only.) Miku said, hoping that he would understand.

"A singing synthesizer application software?" Marth said, knowing that he's not really familiar about modern technology.

"はい." (Yes.) Miku nodded.

"あなたはそうですか?" (So, you're?) Marth said.

"が彼女自身の出現を合う体のソフトウェアに歌って, 私は推測します..." (A singing software with a body that matches her own appearance, I guess...) Miku said.

"Masterは私にこの体をくれました." (Master gave me this body.)

"ああ, 私は見ます." (Ah, I see.) Marth said.

"ミク, あなたの主人は誰ですか?" (Miku, who is your Master?) Marth asked the aquamarine haired vocaloid.

"..." Miku looked down, her smile turned into a frown. She didn't answer.

"私に言ってください..." (Tell me...) Marth said as he put his hand onto hers. Miku looked at his eyes, his eyes were just like Kaito's, blue and shiny.

"すみませんが, 私は知らない." (I'm sorry, I don't know.) She shook her head.

"あなたは知りませんか?" (You don't know?)

"今まで見たことがない私のマスター..." (I have never seen Master before...)

"むしろしかし, 私たちがお互いへのメッセージを送り続けます, 決してではなく私が一度も彼の顔...を見たことがありません." (Even though, we keep sending messages to each other. I've never seen his face...Never.) Miku frowned, she knew the Master for so long and yet she doesn't know what does he look like.

"Sorry to-a bother you-a two." A voice came from behind. Both at them looked at the door, it was Mario.

"What is it, Mario?" Marth asked.

"Nothing, I-a just wanted to-a tell you that she's-a fine. She can-a leave any moment now." Mario smiled.

"That's great!" Marth was excited.

"マルス, 彼は何を言いましたか?" (Marth, what did he say?) Miku tugged on his arm lighty.

"ミク, あなたは去ることができます. あなたたちの全てが今, より良いです." (Miku, you can leave. You're all better now.) Marth smiled.

"それは大きいです! 私は常に様子をこの場所の周りに持って行きたかったです." (That's great! I've always wanted to take a look around this place.) Miku said with glee.

"ああ! 私はあなたがここで新しいのを忘れました." (Ah! I forgot that you're new here.) As he put his hand behind his head, Miku giggled lighty. "非常にえーと, 私はあなたにこの場所のツアーをあげます." (Very well, I'll give you a tour around this place.)

"ありがとう, あなたは非常に親切です." (Thank you, you're very kind.) Miku said.

"ああ! あなたはそれを言う必要がありません." (Ah! You don't have to say that.) Marth put his hand behind his head as face started to turn red, it made Miku giggle even more.

---

"I'll never forget the day how I met Miku. It was just like yesterday..." As Kaito's memories started flowing back to his head.

_~Flashback~_

_When Meiko and Kaito were created, they were very famous for their unique voices. Not long after their birth, Meiko became more and more popular. But Kaito on the other hand, he wasn't as great as Master expected. Master knew that he wasn't going to be as popular as Meiko was, Kaito turned out to be a total failure since not alot of fans happen to like him._

_The Master wanted to keep Kaito's failure a secret since Meiko and Kaito were his creation, then one night Kaito overheard about his secret when Crypton planned to get rid of him because of his non-popularity. But Master stopped them, he loved them just like they were his own children. Master begged them, hoping that they won't get rid of him. But they wouldn't so he made a promise, he promised that he will make a vocaloid that will be even better than them. Crypton accepted his promise and gave him a year limit, if he can't make it then they will get rid of Kaito. Because of this, Kaito was terrified, he didn't know that he would be a failure plus he didn't want to be destroyed. So, he left without leaving a message. As Meiko started to get popular, fans started to forget Kaito and believed that he didn't exist. Meiko was very depressed after his disappearance, so she tried to forget it by drinking. Soon, she had a drinking habit._

_A year later at the end of August, Miku was born. She got popular so quickly that she was number 1 of the most popular vocaloid list. As Crypton promised, they won't get rid of Kaito. But what's the use of telling the good news when he disappeared? They don't have a clue where he is now._

_A month later after she got created, it was raining and Miku ran hoping to find shelter from the rain and maybe find that certain person Master told her to find._

_"I've got to find him...For Master..." Miku kept running until found a tree. The tree had a hole and it was big enough for her to fit in._

_She took the photo out of her pocket, the photo was from Master. He sent it to her. "But who is he and why is Master so worried about him?" Then, she heard a rustling sound, It startled her._

_"W-who's there?" She said but there was no reply. She stood up and looked around, no one was here. "It has to be him..." She thought. "It's coming from the bushes..."_

_"H-hello?" She spoke softly. "Is that you?" She slowly walked closer to the source of the rustling sound. Then suddenly something came out of the bushes. It frightened her. Out of the bushes was a man in a white coat and a scarf. They were ripped and dirty. His face looked weak and tired. One of his hands were trying to cover a bleeding scar on his body, then he fell to the ground._

_He looked up at her. "H-help...me..." He said in a weak voice then he fainted._

_She quickly ran to the man. "Hey...Are you alright?" She said. She gasped seeing the scar on his body was still bleeding._

_"I have to find help him..." She thought. "But first, stop the bleeding." She searched around her pockets for a bandage but nothing. Then, she saw the scarf on the man's neck._

_"I guess it'll have to do." She took the scarf off and wrapped it around his scar. "This should stop the bleeding for a while."_

_She picked him up by putting his arm around her neck and walked back to the tree hole. After placing him down on the ground, she took a look at his face. "He looks familiar...Where have I seen him?" She wondered._

_Then, she took out the picture from her pocket and looked at his face once more. "It's him! This is the person Master told me to look for!" She was happy that she found him. She tried to send a message to Master but she was out in the rain too much, it got wet._

_The sky started to turn dark, Miku made a campfire. She never really liked the dark, it makes her feel uncomfortable._

_She looked at his face, she lighty brushed his face with her hand. "His face...it's so...soft and beautiful." Then, she gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "Did I just say that?" She said quietly, hoping he won't hear it._

_"But he's so...cute." She moved away some of his hair that was covering his face. "It's getting late, I must sleep." She leaned on his shoulder and slept._

_The next morning..._

_Kaito slowly opened his eyes. "It's morning already?" He tried to move but the scar on his waist was too painful. "Hmm?" He looked and saw a girl with long aquamarine pigtails sleeping on him._

_"Who's she?" he thought. "Hey, wake up!" He put his hand on her shoulder and shook her awake._

_"Hmm?" She opened her eyes and looked up. "Oh! You're awake!" She smiled. She got up from the ground and introduced herself. "I'm Hatsune Miku, Master told me to find you." Kaito tried to stand up while trying to resist the pain. "Don't move." She said, but he didn't hear her. He wanted to leave quickly before anyones sees him._

_"To find me?" He said. She nodded as a reply._

_"I can't go home, they'll get rid of me..." As he shook his head and backed away. She stepped forward, hoping to find out the reason._

_"Who?" She asked._

_"Crypton, the company Master works for."_

_"Why would they get rid of you?"_

_"Because they said that I'm a failure." He said as he looked down on the ground, not willing to look at her._

_Miku gasped as her eyes went wide. "Why would they say that? They would never-"_

_"I overheard their conversation, how would I be wrong?"_

_"I..." Miku wanted to say something but she didn't know what to say._

_"I'm sorry, Miku...But I can't." Kaito tried to run but he was too weak, he fell on to the ground._

_Miku ran to him. "Are you alright?" She tried to help him, but he moved away._

_"Thanks but I don't need your help." Kaito slowly stood up and walked away._

_"Where...are you going?"_

_"Why should I tell you?"_

_"Because..."_

_"..."_

_"Because of Meiko!" Kaito stopped walking and his eyes widened._

_"Ever since I was born, she's been having this weird drinking habit. I tried to ask her but she'll never tell me why!" Tears were forming in Kaito's eyes._

_"It was because of you, wasn't it?" Miku looked at him as she slowly walked to him._

_"I'm...sorry for leaving Meiko and Master. I guess they won't forgive me for what I've done..." He cried while he bent knees._

_"They will..." She took her hand out, hoping to him get up from the ground. "Only if you'll go home, that is..." She smiled._

_"Miku..." Kaito looked up at her. "That sincere smile...It's so cute." He thought._

_"By the way, you forgot to tell me your name, can you tell me?" Miku asked._

_"It's Kaito. My name's Kaito." Kaito said as Miku pulled him up from the ground._

_"Kaito...It suits you."_

_"T-Thanks..." Suddenly he felt like he was spinning then he fainted, the next thing when he woke up he was back in his room. Miku told him everything when he went missing and Meiko wasn't even mad at him for what he had done._

_Soon, their lives went back to normal. _

_---_

_"Here! It's for you!" Miku said as she gave Kaito some ice-cream._

_"Ice-cream?" As he raised an eyebrow._

_"Yep! You should try some, it's great!" Miku said as she smiled._

_"Alright..." He took a little lick. He seems to like it. "It's a bit salty but sweet, what flavor is this?" He asked._

_"Guess..."_

_"What?"_

_"You heard me..."_

_~Flashback End~_

_

* * *

_

I think Marth doesn't understand the modern technology...

Can you guess what flavor is the ice-cream? If you do, I'll give you a prize! :D

Some little info if you want to know:

1. In the last chapter, Marth carried Miku to Mario's room. So, she's staying in Mario's room for a day.

2. Let's just say that "Master" works for Crypton and he is one who made them.

3. The Vocaloids never met "Master", they might have heard his voice but nothing else.

4. Master also programmed Miku to find Kaito in the past. After he was found, Master deleted the program.

5. If you find the translation a bit different from the last chapter, it is because I'm using another translator since Google Translate isn't very accurate (Or more like it sucks.) So, I'm using "FreeTranslation(dot)com" to translate my Japanese. (I hope it's better than last time.) :D


	3. To readers

**To my readers who have been reading this story:**

**I have some bad news and some good news.**

**Bad News:**

**This story will not be continued. That's right, this story is cancelled. The reason why I'm doing this is because there was too many flaws/mistakes in this story that I can't fix. Plus, the more I wrote, the more the story didn't make since and the story is not how I wanted it to be. Also, the chances of me rewriting this story again would be slim to none. So, I have no choice but to spoil to you what this story is about in the next chapter **(which I'll be writing it right now)** and if anyone want to help me write this story. I'll be glad to collaborate with you. **(But before we get to that, I'll need to see if you able to write a good fan-fic by testing you. _Leave a review, if you're up for it_.)** If there's anything you don't understand about the story, send me a message and I'll be glad to tell you it as detail as I can.**

**Good News:**

**In order for me to make it up to my readers, I'll planning to write some Vocaloid/SSBB crossover song-fics. I'll give you a few choices. **(Three. at least...)** If you don't like them or you have a request, send me a message and I'll think about it. **(Too many requests and I'll start a poll, the most votes win.)

**1. Link with SPICE! (I just had to write this because it's true.)**

**2. Roy and Peach with World is Mine (Roy's going to have a bad time 'cause he's gonna have to follow her every command.)**

**3. Miku and Marth with Romeo and Cinderella (This is a complicated story, I'll try to understand what the lyrics are saying.)**

**4. (Your choice. The choice of yours could be anything you like as long it's not yaoi or yuri related.)**

**

* * *

**

P.S. ChibiIce and Happymystery12 got it right! It's Sea-Salt ice cream!


	4. WARNING: Spoiler

Also, I forgot to tell you. I took too much time on this story translating the Japanese language and having writer's block to finish it. So, here it is. Tabuu's plot, the romance...Everything will be exposed here. So take you time and read it.

**The Story**

As you know, the first chapter and the summery says that this story is about Miku who got separated from the rest of the other Vocaloids and meets Marth, who is on another world, living in Smash Mansion with the other Smashers. Mostly, the main point of this story is Marth is trying to help Miku get back home but Tabuu has already destroyed their home making them having no place to live. Thus, the Smashers have to defeat Tabuu once again in order to restore their homeworld and everything else. But since, Tabuu has gotten stronger than before, the Smashers had a hard time beating him.

**Tabuu's Plot**

Like all evil masterminds, warlords and bosses. There's gonna have a reason why this is all happening and why's he doing this.

Aside wanting to revenge on the Smashers, he also wanted to control time and the Smash world. That's right. Very cheesy, huh? All that just to become a great god. But the reason he wanted to control time was because of an incident that occurred in the past:

_Way back before when the __universe has been made, there was no time. In fact, everything has stopped into place and it was pitch black. It was so dark that it was even darker than darkness itself. Then, the gods and the goddess _(No, it's not the Tri-Force Goddess. It's the creators of SSBB. *is shot*) _created the time gear and with that time no longer stood still. After that, the gods created "Smash World" and gave the world life before the gods took a rest. They hid the time gear inside Smash World and hoped no one will find it. Then, they created (which was the last thing that they'll ever __create) 3 guardians to protect the planet and the time gear. These 3 guardians happen to be Master Hand, Crazy Hand and Tabuu. _(Before Crazy Hand was even crazy, he was like Master Hand and they called themselves _"_Master's Hands_"_, they both had the power of creation.) _The 3 were very good friends and Tabuu envied the 2 hands since he didn't have that power._

_One day, Tabuu found the time gear. He thought that maybe he didn't even need to envy them anymore because he got something more powerful the the power of creation. The more he thought about it, the more evil he became. He then confronted the 2 hands with the time gear in his hands, he tried to absorb the power so he can have it to himself. The 2 hands fought him. While they fought the time gear slipped from his hands and broke into 3 pieces. The hands were so furious that they banished Tabuu from Smash World, never to return again. For breaking the time gear not only Tabuu was banished, but the hands need to sacrifice their own powers in order to fix the time gear. Master Hand wanted to sacrifice his own but Crazy pushed him away and used his instead. Master Hand was frightened to see that his own brother took his place._

_After Crazy Hand's power were taken, his power inside him took over. It was the power of destroy. Crazy Hand couldn't control himself, everything he saw was destroyed. Master Hand didn't want to see his own brother destroy the world that they were going to protect. So, he created a wasteland and put him there to destroy, nothing but rubble, debris and dust._

_The time gear may have been repaired but the power inside it was weaker than before. Master Hand had no choice but to split the power into 3 and sending it to 3 different princesses from different worlds and different time-periods. One in the past, one in the present and one into the future._

It happens so that the 3 princesses happen to be Zelda, Peach and Miku. (Why Miku? Originally it was supposed to be Samus, but she didn't seem to fit the princess role so Miku got the part. Besides, Miku is seems more suiting for the futuristic princess. Also if Tabuu captured the 3 princesses and awaken the time gear inside them, he would open the time portal that would take him to any place in time and possibly changed whatever will happen in the future.)

_When he finished "This world", he started to become bored. He wanted to make use of this world so he sent letters to __chosen warriors who've claimed many victories. At first, they were going to live their own stages but because of the lack of food and all sorts of problems they complained about. Master Hand built "Smash Mansion" and placed his brother in his office to take care of him._

**The Pairings**

There was going to be some pairings in this story and they are: Kaitox**Miku****x****Marth**, GakupoxLuka, _IkexZelda _and _RoyxPeach_.

The pairing in **bold** is mostly focused on in this story, the pairings in _italic_ will be slightly shown in the story (I know I'm an IkexZelda fan, but I must resist this pairing for a while.) and for the pairing in normal are the special _"important"_ roles in the story. They're also focused in the story but not as much as the mostly focused ones, they will show up most of the time in the story and pretty much have something related to the main pairing.

**Marth and Miku's Relationship**

At the beginning, Marth thinks Miku is a robot. He doesn't feel comfortable when he's with some human-like robot at first. As time passes, he started to get used to it and started treating her like a human. When Miku first saw Marth, she thinks he's Kaito. Mostly because she is traumatized from losing Kaito, so she hallucinates, projecting her memories of Kaito onto Marth. But then later, Marth had enough of her rambling on and on about Kaito and asks her why does she always compare himself and Kaito. She misses him as a reply. Marth then tells her that he may look like him but he and Kaito are not the same, she has to accept the fact that he is not Kaito which Miku finds it really hard to ignore. Until when Marth swore to protect Miku from any harm, Miku then finds out that he has a protective side. Something Kaito didn't have, noticing that Marth will never be like Kaito in any way, Miku finally looks at Marth just the way he is. (That how it was originally what's going to look like but since I didn't put this in the first chapter, Marth seems to look like he didn't mind having a human-like robot roaming around Smash Mansion.)

Alright, we all know what's going on in the first two chapters. But what happens after that?

Originally in chapter 3, after Marth's little tour around the mansion. Link comes up and calls Marth to get ready for the tournament. He then tells Link to take Miku to the spectators' balcony. So, she can watch Marth's battle along with Zelda and Peach. During the tournament, Miku cheered on for Marth. (Eventually, Marth won this round.) Then after the tournament, Peach gathers everyone to a small meeting at the main room about where Miku is staying for the night. Marth suggests his room (equals Ike's room) but Ike disagrees because she might cause trouble. Marth thought of the same thing too, but he didn't really have a choice since he's the only one who could understand what she's saying. After having dinner, all the Smashers went back to their rooms to have their rest. Marth offered Miku his own bed (Since Ike wouldn't give up his own bed) as he slept on the floor (Quite uncomfortable but was worth it).

**Who is **_"_**Master**_"_**?**

_"_The Master_"_ that the Vocaloids were talking about is in fact _"_Master_"_ Hand. (*is shot again* Quit it!) What's the matter? Too surprised to know that or you already knew it from the beginning?

Why? Like I said, Master Hand is the hand of creation. Aside from keeping Smash World a better place, he also wanted to create something that belongs to his own. A world with people that are robot-like humans but they can do everything like an actual person also the voice has to sound like a person. But they mostly sing and dance for entertainment. Thus, he created the Vocaloids and made a world for them to live on their own. Also, Master Hand is the key to going between the real world and the Smash world. This story won't tell you who is Master going to be in the real world. (Only in Smash world.)

**The Flavor of Ice Cream...?**

Ahh...Yes. I almost forgot about that. Well...Yes. The answer certainly is **Sea-salt Ice Cream**! (Gratz to everyone who had guessed it right!)


End file.
